miley_cyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Discography
American singer Miley Cyrus has released six studio albums, one live album, one extended play (EP), twenty-eight singles and seven promotional singles. Cyrus is known for starring as the title character in the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. As of 2017, Cyrus' total album sales, including her work as her "Hannah Montana" character, stand at 45.9 million. In June 2007, the series' second soundtrack and Cyrus' debut studio album were jointly released by Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records as the double album Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus. The project reached number one in the United States. Its latter disc included the single "See You Again", which became Cyrus' first track to impact the top-ten in the United States, Australia, and Canada. On her debut live album Best of Both Worlds Concert, released in March 2008, Cyrus performed seven songs as herself and seven tracks as her title character Hannah Montana. The singer's second studio album Breakout was released in July 2008, topping the United States, Australian, and Canadian charts. Its lead single "7 Things" reached the top 10 in the United States, Australia, and Norway. She recorded two tracks as herself for the soundtrack for the feature film Hannah Montana: The Movie, which came out in March 2009. The soundtrack's lead single "The Climb" peaked within the top five in the United States, Australia, Canada, Ireland, and Norway. Cyrus' first extended play The Time of Our Lives followed in August 2009, and its track "Party in the U.S.A." made the top five in the United States, Canada, Ireland, and New Zealand. She released her third studio album Can't Be Tamed in June 2010, peaking within the top five in the United States, Australia, Austria, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Italy, and New Zealand. While the title track reached the top 10 in the United States, Canada, Ireland, and New Zealand, the album was less commercially successful than her past efforts. Cyrus' fourth studio album Bangerz was released through RCA Records in October 2013, topping the United States, Australia, Canada, Ireland, Norway, and the United Kingdom charts. Its songs "We Can't Stop" and "Wrecking Ball" both peaked at number one in the United Kingdom while former also topped the charts in New Zealand and the latter went number one in the United States and Canada. Her fifth album, Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz, was released via free streaming in August 2015. She released her sixth album, Younger Now, in September 2017. Its lead single "Malibu" reached the top five in Australia, Canada, Norway, and New Zealand and top 10 in the US. For more details, a list of all the digital and physical releases are available on each single and album page. Studio albums Extended plays Soundtrack albums Singles As a lead artist *The Best of Both Worlds - 2006 *If We Were a Movie - 2006 *Ready, Set, Don't Go (With Billy Ray Cyrus) - 2007 *See You Again - 2007 *Start All Over - 2008 *7 Things - 2008 *Fly on the Wall - 2009 *The Climb - 2009 *Hoedown Throwdown - 2009 *Party in the U.S.A. - 2009 *When I Look At You - 2010 * Can't Be Tamed - 2010 *Who Owns My Heart - 2010 *We Can't Stop - 2013 *Wrecking Ball - 2013 *Real and True (with Future featuring Mr Hudson) - 2013 *Adore You - 2013 *Malibu - 2017 * Younger Now - 2017 As a featured artist *Just Stand Up! (among Artists Stand Up to Cancer) - 2008 *We Are the World 25 for Haiti (among Artists for Haiti) - 2010 *Decisions (Bogore featuring Miley Cyrus) - 2012 *Ashtrays and Heartbreaks (Snoop Lion featuring Miley Cyrus) - 2013 *Fall Down (will.i.am featuring Miley Cyrus) - 2013 * 23 (Mike Will Made It featuring Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J) - 2013 *Feelin' Myself (will.i.am featuring Miley Cyrus, French Montana, Wiz Khalifa and DJ Mustard) - 2013 Promotional singles *Send It On (among Disney's Friends for Change) - 2009 *We Belong To The Music (Timbaland featuring Miley Cyrus) - 2009 *Forgiveness and Love - 2010 *Every Rose Has Its Thorn - 2010 *Hands of Love - 2015 *Inspired - 2017 *Week Without You - 2017 Category:Miley Cyrus